Getaway
"Getaway" (비밀여행) is a song by Lovelyz, and the fifth track in their first studio album, Girls' Invasion. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 옅게 칠한 핑크 립스틱도 My lies my lies 낯선 원피스 예뻐 보일까 My lies my lies 딱 맞춘 스타일인걸요 My lies my lies 아닌 척 하지는 말고 My lies my lies 천천히 천천히 걸음을 맞춰줘 노래처럼 저 멀리 저 멀리 아무도 없는 곳이 좋아 아득히 아득히 떠나자 누구도 몰라 보게 더 멀리 더 멀리 너와 단 둘이라면 좋아 아직 별도 뜨지 않은 걸 서두르지마 시계만 봐도 난 두근두근 떨리잖아 기다려 어둠이 우릴 숨길 거야 그 땐 밝게 웃어줘 기다린 만큼만 천천히 천천히 걸음을 맞춰줘 노래처럼 저 멀리 저 멀리 아무도 없는 곳이 좋아 아득히 아득히 떠나자 누구도 몰라 보게 더 멀리 더 멀리 너와 단 둘이라면 좋아 서툴지만 우리 도시락도 My lies my lies 출발하는 마지막 기차 My lies my lies 떠나요 낯선 곳으로 My lies my lies 모든 걸 잊어버리고 My lies my lies Kissing, Kissing you baby 바람이 노래 같아 둘이 함께 춤을 춰요 시간이 멈춘 것처럼 이렇게 안아준 채로 내 맘을 가져가면 난 어떡해 난 몰라 천천히 천천히 걸음을 맞춰줘 노래처럼 저 멀리 저 멀리 아무도 없는 곳이 좋아 아득히 아득히 떠나자 누구도 몰라 보게 더 멀리 더 멀리 너와 단 둘이라면 좋아 언제부터 당연해진 걸까 닮아버린 우리 두 사람 바다 위 외딴 섬 같아 너와 함께 둘이서 걷는 지금도 모든 게 꿈만 같아 꿈이라도 난 깨지 않게 천천히 천천히 걸음을 맞춰줘 노래처럼 저 멀리 저 멀리 아무도 없는 곳이 좋아 아득히 아득히 떠나자 누구도 몰라 보게 더 멀리 더 멀리 너와 단 둘이라면 좋아 |-|Romanization= yeotge chilhan pingkeu ripseutikdo My lies my lies natseon wonpiseu yeppeo boilkka My lies my lies ttak matchun seutairingeollyo My lies my lies anin cheok hajineun malgo My lies my lies cheoncheonhi cheoncheonhi georeumeul matchwojwo noraecheoreom jeo meolli jeo meolli amudo eomneun gosi joha adeukhi adeukhi tteonaja nugudo molla boge deo meolli deo meolli neowa dan duriramyeon joha ajik byeoldo tteuji anheun geol seodureujima sigyeman bwado nan dugeundugeun tteollijanha gidaryeo eodumi uril sumgil geoya geu ttaen barkge useojwo gidarin mankeumman cheoncheonhi cheoncheonhi georeumeul matchwojwo noraecheoreom jeo meolli jeo meolli amudo eomneun gosi joha adeukhi adeukhi tteonaja nugudo molla boge deo meolli deo meolli neowa dan duriramyeon joha seotuljiman uri dosirakdo My lies my lies chulbalhaneun majimak gicha My lies my lies tteonayo natseon goseuro My lies my lies modeun geol ijeobeorigo My lies my lies Kissing, Kissing you baby barami norae gata duri hamkke chumeul chwoyo sigani meomchun geotchurum ireoke anajun chaero nae mameul gajyeogamyeon nan eotteokhae nan molla cheoncheonhi cheoncheonhi georeumeul matchwojwo noraecheoreom jeo meolli jeo meolli amudo eomneun gosi joha adeukhi adeukhi tteonaja nugudo molla boge deo meolli deo meolli neowa dan duriramyeon joha eonjebuteo dangyeonhaejin geolkka darmabeorin uri du saram bada wi oettan seom gata neowa hamkke duriseo geotneun jigeumdo modeun ge kkumman gata kkumirado nan kkaeji anke cheoncheonhi cheoncheonhi georeumeul matchwojwo noraecheoreom jeo meolli jeo meolli amudo eomneun gosi joha adeukhi adeukhi tteonaja nugudo molla boge deo meolli deo meolli neowa dan duriramyeon joha |-|English= The lightly applied pink lipstick, my lies my lies This unfamiliar dress, will it look pretty? My lies my lies It’s a style I put together, my lies my lies Don’t pretend not to notice, my lies my lies Slowly match your steps With mine like a song I like that place far far away, with no one around Let’s go far away so no one will notice us Farther, farther, if it’s with you, just us two The stars haven’t even come out yet, don’t rush Just looking at my watch makes my heart pound Wait, the darkness will hide us Then smile brightly, as much as we waited Slowly match your steps With mine like a song I like that place far far away, with no one around Let’s go far away so no one will notice us Farther, farther, if it’s with you, just us two It’s not great but I packed our lunch, my lies my lies The last train is leaving, my lies my lies Let’s go to a strange place, my lies my lies Let’s forget everything, my lies my lies Kissing, kissing you baby is like the wind singing Let’s dance together as if time has stopped If you take my heart while having me in your arms I won’t know what to do Slowly match your steps With mine like a song I like that place far far away, with no one around Let’s go far away so no one will notice us Farther, farther, if it’s with you, just us two When did it become so natural? We came to resemble each other, Even now as we’re walking together Everything seems like a dream, I don’t want to awake Slowly match your steps With mine like a song I like that place far far away, with no one around Let’s go far away so no one will notice us Farther, farther, if it’s with you, just us two Category:Songs